Completion sequences often involve running in an assembly of screens with a crossover tool and an isolation packer above the crossover tool. The crossover tool has a squeeze position where it eliminates a return path to allow fluid pumped down a work string and through the packer to cross over to the annulus outside the screen sections and into the formation through, for example, a cemented and perforated casing. Alternatively, the casing could have telescoping members that are extendable into the formation and the tubular from which they extend could be cemented or not cemented. The fracture fluid, in any event, would go into the annular space outside the screens and get squeezed into the formation that is isolated by the packer above the crossover tool and another downhole packer or the bottom of the hole. When a particular portion of a zone is fractured in this manner, the crossover tool is repositioned to allow a return path, usually through the annular space above the isolation packer and outside the work string, so that a gravel packing operation could then begin. In the gravel packing operation, the gravel exits the crossover tool to the annular space outside the screens. Carrier fluid goes through the screens and back into the crossover tool to get through the packer above and into the annular space outside the work string and back to the surface. This entire procedure is repeated if another well zone is to be fractured and gravel packed before it can be produced. Once a given well zone is gravel packed, the production string is tagged into the packer and the well zone is produced.
Aspects of this technique include the rig time required for running in the hole and conducting the discrete operations, the erosive qualities of the gravel slurry during deposition of gravel in the gravel packing procedure, and wear of portions of the crossover tool during the fracking operation or the subsequent gravel packing operation. These aspects are magnified if more than one well zone is to be fractured and gravel packed, including additional trips in the hole with more screens coupled to a crossover tool and an isolation packer and a repeating of the process.